The corners of many objects, such as adjoining sections in a building, are susceptible to damage, particularly during moving furniture or construction. Information related to such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,102 to Meahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,517 to Lyons Jr., and DE10025171 A1 to Heck. None of these references addresses the problem of corners/structures being damaged during moving of furniture or construction.
There is a need for a device that can shield the corners from damage, where the device is inexpensive, easy to use, adaptable for multiple sized and shaped corners, causes the shielding device to remain against a corner without use of tape or adhesives so that surfaces are not marred and the device can be moved from corner to corner as needed.